conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Regaliorum/FW Atlas Project
Problems in need of fixing: * Queen Charlotte Islands: Claimed by Everett here but not on its official map; historic part of Cascadia but not claimed on any map. (FIXED) :Belongs to Cascadia. Also, great idea and good work. I've been wanting to redo the National Info map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I kept stumbling on little details that may cause trouble, so I figured we could use the clarity. Regaliorum 11:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I have done some research and I did have that island, but then it got colored in Green for Everett when Everett absorbed Alaska (or was it OFS?). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * Found a new one: the Empire of Britannia is joined by India which at once claims Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and Sri Lanka. Some of those nations are tied up in defensive or diplomatic organization I believe, no? Regaliorum 11:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :India should not have control of Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and Sri Lanka. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *The Franco-German Commonwealth has been disconnected. It doesn't belong on the atlas. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see, but it still exists as a nation right? Regaliorum 14:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::When a nation is disconnected, its existence is erased. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably for the best, even though it might be a hell of a job if the nation was very well integrated. Regaliorum 14:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Malay Peninsula is fully controlled by Yarphei. Also, go ahead and unify China. There is no need for a Cantonese Republic now we have Indochina. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I kind off liked the division. A strong China should not be left without a user governing it as 'his' project. Just my opinion though, if a majority says we ought to unify I will unify. :p Regaliorum 08:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::China was unified following the the Karma War. PAFF destroyed the Communist regime in the north and caused damage to the South China. When the ROC gained control of the North, the South unified into a single Democratic ROC government. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see, problem solved then. Regaliorum 08:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Croatian division As Kunarian pointed out the New Germanic Empire should get more of croatia, Europa gets less. This will be fixed before the Atlas is moved out of the user name space. :p Regaliorum 12:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. I also added the Dardanelles Territory as jointly-owned by the Kingdom of Europa and the Greco-Turkish Republic. Regaliorum 12:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks dude brillaint work by the way, really going to be a useful addition to the game. Kunarian 12:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::There already was the National Info page, but with the atlas everyone can check his or her own map. Centralized work, decentralized control. Regaliorum 12:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Updates So, every time the FW map changes, we will have to update all the maps individually? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Only the map of the country that is changing. The blank territories and other user countries in the individual maps are irrelevent. The map is for showing the land area of the individual country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. If a country its borders change, the map of that specific country is to be updated. It would be nice to make that map entirely up to date for all countries as you are working on it anyway, but that is not a must. Regaliorum 15:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) BUMP Let's finish this. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I miss him, he seemed like he would have been a great contributer. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd recommend going to Wikination and contacting him there. He is still active there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) He he he... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC)